Aren't Lillys Beautiful
by ForeverHMFan
Summary: Jackson loves Lilly.Lilly loves Jackson.Lol not good at summeries LxJ Lackson.Rated T.
1. Lillys are beutiful

**Jackson POV**

_Her eyes glisten under the pale white moon and her hair shines under the warmth of the sun.Her laugh is like an echo in my head the sweet sound replays over and over again.Her innocence is another thing one look at her and you see an adorable 16 year old girl but not through my eyes through my eyes shes a gorgeous young women filled with love.But thats the problem I want all her love and beauty to belong to me (Not literally but in the sense of mine my girlfriend)I want her to stroke her delicate hands through my dirty blonde hair.And I want to be able to be so close to her I can smell her shampoo and I want her lips to touch my lips and...and..My god I know I can't be with her because shes Mileys best friend but...It's not fair why couldnt Mileys best friend be some buck toothed braces,glasses,wears pants up to her stomach girl?But nooo she has to be best friends with Lilly Truscott the most beautiful girl in all of Malibu!_

"Jackson come on its time for..."As Miley walked through the door she saw the pencil and paper in my hand I quickly covered up what I was writing and walked towards her.

"Was that a...journal?"She chuckled and glared at me.

"No it was a...a...english report!"I said thinking quickly

"Mmmm..Hmmm so why is your english report about Lilly?"

"Uhmm...Not Lilly your best friend Lilly the Flower."

"Ok smart one tell me somethin about the flower 'lillys'"She said crossing her arms blocking my doorway

_But this time I told the truth_

"Well for one thing there beautiful."

**A/N:Yippe I finally got up a new story!Hope you like it future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Bacon&Popcorn

**A/N:This chapter will be longer I got one really great review so I decided to post!**

**Lillys Pov**

_My alarm blared out the sound of the radio as my hand flew through the air in attempt to smash my hand into the snooze button but I missed and the palm of my hand hit the edge of my side table.My palm turned red and puffy and became really sore but I shook it off and walked down stairs.At the kitchen table I saw my little sister Sophie at the table sifting her hands through some cheerios._

"Ewwo Willy."Sophie said and went back to her cheerios.

"Morning Sophie."I sat down at my usaul spot at the table and placed my chin in my hand and watched my mom cook something.

"What are you making mom?"I said stranning my head to see.

"Bacon."She said with a wide grin.

"Oh..."I said.We have had bacon every day for the past 2 weeks and I was getting sick of it.

"Uh...Mom did you run a pig over with the car or something because we have had bacon every morning for the past 2 weeks?"

"Oh heavens no Lillian Truscott for one thing I didn't run over a pig and second even if I did I wouldn' chop it up and eat it."

"Oh..."

"So it's the first week of summer are you doing anything special?"

"Uhh...Not really im going to Mileys tonight but thats it."

"What no Hannah concert this week?"My mom knew I went to the concerts she just didn't know that Miley was Hannah or that I was Lola.

"Nope Hannah doesn't have another concert for 2 weeks she took the first 2 weeks of summer off."

"Oh,Well it nice to know she still has time to be a kid.I meen I wonder if she ever want's to be well..normal?"

"You have nooo idea."

"What?"

"Nothing!"I snapped back

"Well here you go sweety."Mom plopped 3 peices of greasy bacon on my plate just the look of it made me my stomach want to turn upside down.

"Uhm...Im going to skip breakfest today mom."

"But it's the most important meal of the day!"

"I'll eat at Mileys!"I yelled as I ran upstairs to change.

I rumaged through some of my things looking for some clothes too wear when I found the picture of Jackson in my drawer.I always kept it there but nobody knew it was there.

_Man I just wish Miley could have had a Buck toothed,Braces,Glasses, wears there pants up to there stomach Brother?But nooooooo she had to have Jackson Stewart the hottest guy in Malibu for a brother.But not only was he hot.He was also sweet and careing,Last week I fell off my skateboard and he picked me up and carried me inside Mileys house and got me a Band-Aid he even...kissed my knee he said it would help make the boo-boo go away.I laughed a little and waited until Miley came home.I told him he could go but he stayed with me until she got back.I want him to be mine.I want to stroke my hands through his dirty blonde hair and I want to I want his lips to touch my lips...But I cant have him hes Miley brother and anywayz he's almost 18 and im 16.Plus he probly doesn't like me anyways._

"Lilly Miley is here!"

_Huh why was Miley here im suppose to go over there?But I grabbed my stuff and raced to the door._

"Hey Miley what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't know I just thought you would want a ride Jackson was driving me home from signing the papers for me to get two weeks off and I told him to stop by and give you a ride."

"Oh ok then,Bye Mom buy Sophie!"

"Bah By Willy."Said Sophie as she bounced up and down waving to me.

_As me and Miley walked to the car I could see Jackson sitting in the drivers seat.All the sudden I tensed up I hadn't even brushed my teeth yet!All th sudden Is stopped moving._

"Lilly come on!"

"Wait Miley do you have any mints?"I asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah why?"

"I need some I forgot to brush my teeth."

"You can brush them at my house."

"No,I need them know!"

"Okay,Okay you sound madder than a Rabbit who just lost his carrots."Miley handed me 3 mints and I quickly poped them in my mouth.They were very strong and made my eyes burn.

"Lilly are you ok were you hurt did you fall?"Jackson asked quickly getting out of the car to Lillys side.

"Yeah it's just Miley's..."He cut me off and said

"Miley what did you do to poor Lilly?"Miley gave him a wierd look.Why was he so worried about me?

"I didn't do anything you nut head Lilly eyes are watering because shes eating my really strong mints."

"Oh..."Jackson looked at his feet obviously embaressed.

"Lets just go."Said Miley getting in next to Jackson and me crawling into the back seat.

_When we got to Mileys Jackson opened the door for me._

"Uh...Thanks."He just blushed and walked away

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacksons Pov**

_Later that night around 8:00 I went downstairs to get a snack.I stopped when I saw Lilly sitting with Miley on the couch watching a movie.I snuck up behind Miley&Lilly and grabbed both of there shoulders.Lilly jumped and sent the popcorn flying throught the air._

"Jackson you butt head!!!"Said Miley rolling her eyes.

"Are you ok Lilly?"Said Miley

"Yeah im fine."She said picking up bits of popcorn when she bended over to pick up more her soft blonde hair fell to her face and I noticed to blue streaks in her hair.

"Nice hair Lilly."I said not being sarcastic.

"Jackson don't be sarcastic!"said Miley

"No,Miles I really do like Lillys hair."

"Thanks."Said Lilly blushing

"Your not being sarcastic?Im shocked!"Said Miley sarcasticly.

"Whatever."I said watching Lilly walk to the trash can to throw away the popcorn.

"So what are you guys watching anyways."

"None ya."Said Miley putting her hand in front of my face.

"Oh I see it's a chick flick well whatever I have to go study well at least pretend to before dad gets mad."

"But it's summer?"Said Lilly walking towards the couch and plopping down next to Miley.

"I know but dad says if I don't study over the summer I won't be able to go anywhere this summer.

"Oh ok then bye."

"Bye Lilly."

"This time are you talking to Lilly my friend or the flower?"

**A/N"I know wierd ending I hope you liked this chapter I know it isn't the best but I needed to build up how much they liked eachother.**


	3. Kiss Me

**A/N:This is the same night from the last chapter.Be prepared for a great ending!**

**Lillys POV**

_Man Jackson complamented my hair opened doors for me and was worried because my eyes were watering!Im starting to think he feels the sameway I fell about him._

"Lilly,Yes or No?"Said Miley snapping her fingers at me.

"Huh?"I said being instantly shot from my inner thoughts.

"I asked you if you had a crush on Eric Evans?"

"Oh..No he's not really my type."

"Well then what is?"

_Your brothers my type but I can't tell you that your just confusing me ughhh!_

"Oh...You know."I said thinking of the best excuse I could.

"No I don't."She said shaking her head.

"Can we just get off this subject please?!?!"I said practically shouting at her.

"Gosh,Lilly chill out."

"Sorry,Hey what was up with Jackson today?"

"Uhmmm,I don't know."

"Ohh...Well does he have a girlfriend?"Miley blankly stared at me for a couple of seconds then shook her head no.

"Oh..Ok then just wondering."

"Mmmmmm,Hmmmm."Said Miley starring at me with a wierd face.

"Ok can you stop making that face it gives me the creeps."

"Sorry."

"Im bored we have watched 3 movies,ate 3 bags of popcorn,played truth or dare watched t.v. done are nails and talked about...boys...well at least you did."

"Its not my fault you never talk about boys."

_Yes it is! If Jackson wasnt your brother i'd be blabbing up a storm about him right know._

"Lets just go to bed its already 2:00 a.m."

"Ok then night Lilly."

"Night Miley"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I got up at about 4:00 a.m. to go to the bathroom when I heard a noise down in the living room.I walked downstairs to see what it was and saw Jackson watching the movie me and Miley were watching earlier._

"Jackson?"I must have scared him because he nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Lilly...Uh...What are you doing up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom and why are you watching Boston Love at 4:00 a.m.?"

"Uhm...there was nothing else on."

"Sure."

"Mind if I watch it with you I can't fall back to sleep anyways Mileys snoring."

"Uhm..Sure go ahead."

_I walked over to where Jackson was sitting and sat down next to him and put my head on the back of the puffy couch._

"So you girls really like this movie huh?"

"Well,Miley does im more into skate and action movies and stuff."

"No,Way me too!"

"Awesome!Have you ever seen Biker Traps?"

"Yeah I love that movie!"

"Me,too its like my favorite movie ever!"

"Lilly,Do you uhh wanna watch it we have it on dvd?"He said looking at the dvd rack.

"Sure,But one thing."

"Sure anything."He said walking over to grab the movie.

"Why **Were** you watching Boston Love?

"I don't know because you and Miley like it and so do other girls so I thought that if I watched it id have something to talk about when im with girls."

"Oh...so this was so impress...a girl?"I said feeling a bit hurt

"Well one girl in paticular."

"Really who?"I asked even though I didn't want to know since it wasn't me.

"Uhm...I found the movie."

"Yeah thats nice but who is it?"

"Lets just watch the movie."

"Ok then."

_I watched Jackson put in the dvd and come sit next to me.I found myself about ten minutes into the movie wanting to run my hands through his hair but I couldn't just randomly rub his head he would think I was wierd.So I just stared at him and when he'd turn to look at me I would turn away.I know cheesy but im in love I can't help it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JacksonPov**

_About an hour later Lilly had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to move her but I had to so I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to Mileys room.Then went to my own room and fell asleep with thoughts of her angelic face still in my mind the sound of her voice and her excuse me for saying this again her beautiful blonde hair.I didn't want to be in my room I wanted to be with her but I'd get to see her tommorow for sure.So I closed my eyes knowing the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I get to see her._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next mornig I got up as son as the sun awoke me.I was about to run out the door and down stairs to see Lilly but then I realised my hair was a mess I was in my boxers and I hadn't brushed my teeth so I got dressed sprayed on colonge brushed my teeth and my hair then went downstairs to see Lilly and Miley talking about some guy from school well at least Miley was._

"And then I was all no he didn't ask you out hes with Linda and Amber was like oh yes he did and I was like no he did't and then I was like well I don't blame you for lying about going out with him he's a hunk and then she like im not lying and im like.."

"Miley HUSH!!!"I said as I walked in and sat across from Lovely Lilly.

"Omg I was telling Lilly something important!"

"Like omg you were im like totally sorry."I said this time being sarcastic and Miley stuck her tounge out at me.

"Ohhh...nice comeback."I said and put my elbows on the table.

"Bud,Miley im sorry but Hannah got called in for a private birthday party for a little girl named Rose.You kindu have to go I scheduled it a week ago and forgot to tell you they have already payed and everything."

"I guess thats ok come one Lilly lets get ready."

"Im sorry bud but Lilly can't come its a private party I can't even go in just you and roxy because shes your body gaurd."

"But both Lilly's parent are gone and Sophies at her grandmas."

"Don't worry she can stay he with Jackson.Right Jackson?"

"Yeah sure!"I covered my mouth realizing how happy I sounded when he asked me.

"What I thought you would say dad come one shes 16 she can take care of herself I have something important to do."

"Well I just happen to not have anything important to do today."

"Yeah,Dad Jacksons doing a repot on Lilly I meen the flower Lillys so he has to stay home anyways and do it."

_Gosh why is she torturing me like this.I know she knows that I like Lilly but come on!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LillysPOV**

"Bye,Lilly be careful Jackson can be dangerous."Miley said giving me a hug.

"I will."I said hugging her back and watched them leave the house.

"So Lilly read any interesting books lately?"

"Uhmm...No...Why?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh...Ok."

"So wanna finish watching Biker Traps we didn't finish watching it last night?"

"Sure."I sat down on the couch and pushed play on the dvd player since it was still in there from last night.

_About 15 minutes later I felt uncomfortable becuase Jackson was starring at me.It made me happy but at the same time not happy because I didn't know why he was starring at me._

"Why are you starring at me?"I finally said.He swallowed har and said.

"Because your...your..."

"Yes,What am I?"

"Your...Beautiful."

"What?"

"You know pretty."

_I didn't know how to respond but next thing I knew he was saying this:_

"I can't take it anymore Lilly I've had a crush on you since we first moved to Malibu but the past couple months it's turned into well...love and I can't stand it anymore you being at the house all the time your sweet innocent laugh it haunts me but in a good way it plays over and over in my head.And the way you smile and the way when your being serious you push a strand of hair behind your left ear and how your gorgeous blonde hair flows like a river and My gosh if you don't get it bye know what im trying to say is...I LoveYou Lillian Truscott."

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"Im sorry I shouldn't have done that im sorry for making you feel uncomfortable but I just couldn't stand it anymore.Lets just forget it ever happened."He went to sit back down when I said.

"Wait! I don't want to forget it...I well...Love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes Jackson!Know kiss me beforewe break into another chorus of really and yes's."

_Jackson leaned in close to me and I felt his breath on my lips he pulled me in closer and he pulled me into a deep kiss.I wished it would never end._

**A/N:So what did you think?I have already had 100 people read this and I just started it yesterday!Im so happy.Did you like this chapter if so please review!**


	4. Caught

**A/N:From the last chapter:**

_Jackson leaned in close to me and I felt his breath on my lips he pulled me in closer and he pulled me into a deep kiss.I wished it would never end._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacksons POV**

_Know I have more to say about Lilly she has Great Hair,Her wonderful laught that echos in my head her smile and know I can say from expierence shes a GREAT kisser.We weren't just kissing know it turned into a deeper kiss than deeper and know we were making out.It's been about 20 minutes.Finally her lips have touched mine she was running her delicate fngers through my dirty blonde hair and I never want this to end.It's almost too good to be true!Then Lilly pulled us apart to catch her breath._

"So...Who was the girl you were trying to impress?"She said with a grin on her beautiful face.

"Oh gee I don't know maybe the girl who is sitting on my lap making out with me."I said with a even bigger smile.She playfully punched my shoulder and got off my lap and sat down next to me putting her head on my shoulder.

"So I guess this meens were going out?"

"Yeah I guess it does."I said leaning in for another kiss.

"Wait what about Miley?"

"What about her?"

"Well your her brother."

"Well that hasn't been proven yet."She punched my arm playfully again and sighed.

"I want to go out with you but what would Miley think shes my best friend?"She said with a look of worry on her face.

"Well if she is your best friend she would want you to be happy right?"

"Yeah I suppose but I don't think we should tell anybody at least not yet."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"Ok then so what do you wanna do know?"

"I don't know maybe..."I leaned in to kiss her when the door bell rang.

"Coming!"I yelled and ran to get the door.

"Hey Jackson."

"Oliver what are you doing here?"

"Came to see Miley is she here?"

"No she had a unsepected Hannah thing this morning."

"Oh,Ok then...Wait why are you and Lilly here alone?"He said starring at my mouth.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing I just didn't know that you wore lip gloss thats all."

_I quickly rubbed Lillys Lip gloss of my mouth feeling embarresed._

"I don't..."

"My parents were gone Oliver and it was a private Hannah party so I had to stay here with Jackson."

"Oh mind if I wait until Miley gets back then I need to ask her something."

"Uhhhh..."

"Yeah of course."Said Lilly._Awwww man I finally get to be alone with Lilly and that Oaken kid ruins it!_

"So what were you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie."We said at the same time.

_I could tell Lilly was uncomfortable with Oliver here but shes the one who let him stay._

"Well I have to go to the bathroom."Said Lilly as she walked upstairs

"Me too Of course ill use my bathroom not Mileys the one Lillys going too."

"Ok then."Said Oliver as he turned the channel on the t.v.

_When we both got upstairs I brought her in my bedroom instead of the bathroom._

"Im sorry I let him stay its just..."I stopped her and Pushed her on my bed and leaned in to kiss her I was on top of her and we were making out when we hear the door open and there comes in Oliver mouth wide open and dropping a bag of chips on th floor.

**A/N:DUN DUN DUN cliff hanger lol.**


	5. Secrets&Kisses

**From the last chapter**___"Im sorry I let him stay its just..."I stopped her and Pushed her on my bed and leaned in to kiss her I was on top of her and we were making out when we hear the door open and there comes in Oliver mouth wide open and dropping a bag of chips on the floor._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Lillys Pov**

"You and Jackson and...the huh and his room and...what in the world?"

"Uhhh...Oliver it isnt what it looks like."

"Youe meen you and Jackson weren't just making out on his bed?"

"Ok maybe it is what it looks like but you don't understand."

"Well apparently you and Jackson like eachother and were kissing in his room."

"Ok maybe you do understand."I said and sat up on the bed and Jackson got up and sat in his computer chair.

"So...how long have you two been going out?"

"Uhmm...in a hour it will be exactly 3 hours."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah you arent gonna tell anyone are you Oliver?"

"What you werent planning on telling anyone?"

"Well Oaken yeah see we are ventully gonna tell everyone its just right know we just gotta are realationship started and we wanna make sure its real before we make a big thing of it."

"But we are pretty sure it is.Its just if its not we don't wanna have to hear are parents tell us about are age diffrence and how im dating my best friends brother and what not."

"Ok then I won't tell."

"Really?"Said Jackson looking puzzled

"Not for you for Lilly I have her secrets stored since pre-school some even Miley doesnt know."

"Ok then do you still wanna wait here?"I said

"No I think i'll leave you and hot lips here il go home and call Milez Later"

"Whatever Oliver."I said laughing and waving at him

"You and Oaken have been friends forever huh?"

"Yep pretty much so."

"We are more than friends so we should no all eachothers secrets."

"Well I guess so."

"You start."

"No way!"I said throwing a pillow at him

"Fine ill go first when I was in second grade I accedintly killd are class frog Fred."

"Really you were the one that killed Fred when I was in scond grade I was in that class the still have his carcus in a box."

"Ewww thats gross.Your turn."

"Ok but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Promise."

"In sixth grade I started my period and I didnt have any pads so I used notebook paper and it went through the back of my shorts and I ended up wearing Oliver gym pants."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep most embarissing day of my life."

"Yeah and I thoguth my frog story was embarissing."

"Ok your turn."

"Well my first kiss was with this girl named Lindsay in 7th grade and I got scared and accedintly knocked my soda on her dress she punched me in the stomach."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know your turn."

"Well My first kiss was about an four hours ago."

"What your 16 and you have never kissed a boy?"

"Nope I was saving it for someone special."

"Well Im glad you did."

"Me too."

_So for the rest of the day me and Jackson shared are secrets and kisses._

**A/N:So what do you think I would have wrote more but my wrist hurts.Next chapter will be longer I promise.Reviews help me write more so please read&review also i need some help so if u have any suggestions please let me know.**


End file.
